If I Just Lay Here
by Paula-chan
Summary: Se eu simplesmente me deitasse aqui... Você se deitaria comigo e se esqueceria do mundo? - H/D - Universo Alternativo.
1. Epílogo

Juro solenemente não escrever nada de bom!  
(estejam avisados!)

Harry Potter não me pertence._ (se pertencesse acham mesmo que eu estaria aqui?! Oras...)_ e sim aos seus respectivos donos.

**Fanfic Slash – U/A – Romance.**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

If I Just Lay Here...

..._Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Epílogo.

_Fechei os olhos e me deixei envolver pela cálida sintonia; A voz firme, porém suave e as palavras e frases proferidas cheias de emoção e sentimentalismo barato... No momento, nesta hora, não me parece incomodar._

_Meus lábios se moveram lentamente e em pequenos sussurros eu acompanhava a nossa música._

_Não me sentia mais predominantemente perdido._

_Suspirei ao fim das últimas melodias. _

_Finalmente o conforto..._

_... E nós descansaremos em paz._

_Você e eu._


	2. O Inicio da Primavera

_Capitulo I – O inicio da primavera._

Entrou sem cerimônias. Afinal não fora convidado, mas este seria apenas um detalhe a parte naquele dia.

Não se importava. Não estava ali por nenhum deles. Suas miradas surpresas, _ameaçadoras_, ressentidas não o atingiam. Não o inflamava. Ele continuava seu caminho de queixo erguido e passos calmos. Pisoteou com certo deleite uma vasta marcha de pétalas brancas e vermelhas e por fim parou.

Seus olhos mesclados azuis e cinzas mantinham-se decididos; Seu corpo reteu-se tolerante. Parecia certo daquilo que viera fazer. Entretanto, por sob as onerosas luvas de seda por quais vestia, suas mãos pálidas tremiam em sintonia constante.

Refletidos em sua frente estavam os dois _futuros_ cônjuges, que foram obrigados a interromper sua cerimônia de casamento pela entrada ordinária daquele individuo – que permanecia sem dúvida, muito mal recebido.

- Como _ousa_ interromper nosso casamento sua _serpente traiçoeira_?! Saia daqui antes que alguém lhe mate! E não desejo que ninguém aqui suje as mãos com seu sangue imundo!

Seus lábios finos não se moveram, nem seu rosto contorceu-se para responder aquele insulto. Não estava ali para vê-la. Porque ela não existia. Era tão insignificante quanto todos os outros. Seu campo de visão retinha-se a apenas uma única pessoa. E era a essa que ele fora buscar.

Fora por essa pessoa que ele pegara o primeiro vôo que chegaria a Londres pela manhã. Fora por ela que ele mandara as favas o jantar na mansão de seus pais; junto com todos os empresários e futuros grandes clientes e fora pela mesma que ele engolira o orgulho, a indiferença e a intolerância...

Fora por essa única e específica pessoa por quem ele se apaixonara irreversivelmente.

E era apenas a ela que existia naquele momento.

- Draco, o que diabos acha que está fazendo?!

- Estou te resgatando Potter. E lhe aviso que não sairei desta maldita _convenção de mortos de fome _sem você.

Burburinhos, desmaios, faces chocadas, desgostosas e arrebatadas por uma raiva desmerecida. Palavras desconexas, atrapalhadas, que veemente foram aumentando de volume à medida que os longos minutos daquela situação passavam livres por sob os olhos de todos ali presentes.

Uma igreja enriquecida de detalhes e história, escolhida a dedo para servir de palco ao inicio de uma mais nova vida com o famoso e único herdeiro Harry James Potter e sua _encantada_ – e indignada - noiva Virgínia Weasley.

Parados ainda em frente ao altar os noivos e o presente invasor não pareciam se incomodar com os outros corpos as suas voltas. Pessoas entre familiares e amigos; procurando mutuamente algo ou alguém que lhes pudessem explicar o que estaria acontecendo.

- Como se atreve a ameaçar _meu_ marido, Malfoy?! E como se atreve a pronunciar o nome dele nesta boca imunda?!

- Por favor, Gina. Cale a boca!

- Mas, Harry?...

A expressão segura do jovem loiro ameaçou-se desfazer-se diante daquelas primeiras palavras que ouviu, seu peito doeu e seu coração passara a bater em ritmos desconcertantes.

- Não me importa que já tenha se casado. Muito menos se cheguei tarde mais. Conheço excelentes advogados que o farão divorciado logo pela manhã. Agora se despeça de sua _medíocre esposa_ que temos um avião nos esperando.

Sua voz inclinavelmente rouca mantinha-se segura. Mas aquele a sua frente o conhecia melhor que ninguém jamais se atreveu a conhecer. Sabia que o outro vacilara e apesar da pose que se esforçara para manter, estava tenso apenas esperando por qualquer reação sua.

- Mais é muita cara de pau!

Virgínia exclamou enquanto alguém segurava alguns dos padrinhos que queriam partir para a violência. Harry em compensação apenas se colocou em frente à noiva – deixando jamais de quebrar o contato visual estabelecido desde sua entrada.

- Eu terei que concordar com a Gina, Draco. Você não poderia ser mais cara-de-pau. O que o faz pensar que irei abandonar todos os presentes aqui, minha família, meus amigos e minha_ noiva_ sem olhar para atrás, apenas para te acompanhar?

E sorriu quase imperceptível se o mesmo de sua frente não fosse Draco Lucious Malfoy e se seu olhar não estivesse tão fixo em suas expressões.

Ousado, o jovem loiro colocou-se na rasa distância que os separavam e enlaçou um de seus braços na cintura do moreno de smoking, trazendo para perto, consequentemente fazendo seus corpos se colarem enquanto com a outra mão lhe acariciava a face morena e macia.

Aproximou seus lábios rosados sob os ouvidos do outro e pôs-se a sussurrar como uma confissão.

Gina corava com a cena que se estendia em sua frente. Sentia-se confusa, traída, magoada, mas acima de tudo, estava com raiva. Uma raiva descrente! Não era possível que depois de tantos anos esperando... Desejando... Atiçando... Estando ao lado dele, se esforçando para que a idéia de uma oficialização fosse finalmente aceita e... Depois de tantos preparativos, tanto trabalho, no fim tudo fosse deixado para trás! Sem a menor consideração, sem o menor apreço por sua dedicação e pela sua pessoa!

Sem perceber suas lágrimas já rolavam. Em seu íntimo já sabia como aquela tragédia terminaria.

Entre o loiro e o moreno. Contrastes que se refaziam se encaixavam e se formulavam. Seus lábios se afastaram e encostaram-se nos daquele que tanto amava.

Esperou por palavras que nunca vieram. Harry fora mais rápido desta vez. Antecipando um beijo profundo e delicado, ali, na frente de quem quisesse vê-los. De quem quisesse ser ou não testemunha daquele selo, daquela aberta declaração de aceitação.

Seu beijo, porém não pôde durar mais que alguns segundos. Logo o moreno sentiu suas mãos serem fortemente seguras enquanto aos poucos se distanciavam até atingirem maior velocidade.

E corriam o mais rápido que podiam! Corriam com as mãos fortemente dadas, unidas e companheiras como jamais o deixariam de ser.

Novamente Draco pôde deleitar-se intimamente por pisotear com gosto aquela miserável passagem de flores espalhadas pelo chão e trazendo consigo o que decididamente fora buscar.

_Seu amor..._

Fora da Igreja instalada sobre a cidade de Londres alguns pedestres observavam curiosos à corrida que faziam dois homens enquanto alternavam entre risos cúmplices ou beijos intensos e roubados.

Partiram sem olhar para trás, numa promessa mútua de viverem o presente ao menos uma única vez na vida. Sem tensões, sem preocupações, sem pensarem em ninguém mais; Sem transtornarem a própria felicidade, a própria vida em prol a vida e felicidade de outros.

Depois de tantos anos vivendo para agradar, para alinhassem ao "normal", ao "aceito", ao banal que todos queriam que fizessem, que todos esperavam que vivessem, estava mais que na hora de pensarem neles mesmo. De viverem suas vidas.

Draco avistou mais a frente feliz e ofegante, o carro que os esperava a alguma distancia de onde estavam.

- Venha, Harry.

E o moreno o seguiu sem pestanejar. Diminuindo os passos desta vez e puxando o corpo do outro contra o seu para lhe roubar mais um beijo.

- Eu irei com você para onde quiser.

- Iria comigo até ao fim do mundo, Potter?

- Iria ao inferno junto com você Malfoy. E não me importaria com as chamas desde que seu corpo se mantivesse junto ao meu...

E nada mais precisou ser dito dali adiante. Se abraçaram aconchegantes e Harry passou a roçar e distribuir leves beijos sobre a face daquele homem que tanto amava.

Ficaram desta maneira durante poucos minutos até ouvirem as estrondosas buzinas do carro mais a frente.

- Andem logo vocês dois! Não queremos ser linchados pela linhagem _Weasel_ no meio da rua!

A voz aborrecida de Pansy Parkinson acertara cheio em seus ouvidos; fazendo se soltarem e levemente ruborizados voltaram a andar.

Chegaram até onde eram esperados por Pansy e Blaise Zabini. Blaise ao contrário da companheira não se dera ao trabalho de sair do carro, mantinha fixo seu pé encima do acelerador e pisaria fundo sem pensar duas vezes.

Estava ansioso e apesar da certeza que morreria pelo amigo e por sua _causa_ de fosse necessário, não poderia negar que eram muitas cabeças vermelhas para enfrentar, caso resolvessem se revoltar contra o casal fugitivo e viessem ao seu enlaço a procura de uma retaliação sanguinária!

Apesar dos pesares, estava compactuando com tudo aquilo e não se arrependia. Se era _aquela coisa_ magricela e sem graça que Draco queria, então por ele não fazia diferença.

Só queria deixar bem claro, se caso morresse, morreria por estar fazendo uma boa ação! E que sua história teria que ser contada em algum filme.

Tudo porque Draco adorava complicar as coisas mais simples. Até se sua paixão fosse por uma Weasley seu medo não estaria sendo tanto!

- Estou devendo a vocês por nos esperar!

- Querido, você já estará nos pagando se _pararmos_ de enrolar e sairmos daqui ainda vivos antes que aquela cambada venha atrás de nós!

Finalmente entraram no veículo e se acomodaram. Blaise suspirando mais aliviado pisou fundo no acelerador e seguiu a toda velocidade pelas ruas de Londres. Até Pansy gritar em seus ouvidos o acusando de tentar matar a todos eles.

Fora obrigado a realmente se acalmar e seguiu mais tranqüilo até o destino que haviam combinado.

Enquanto isso, Draco mantinha a cabeça de Harry apoiada em seu ombro enquanto sentia sua mão ser acariciada por ele.

O moreno se levantou e observou aos próprios dedos. Retirou o anel de ouro e prata de seu dedo anular e abriu um pouco a janela. Sentiu os olhos claros de Draco seguindo suas ações.

Sorriu para o loiro tento uma retribuição discreta.

Voltou seu olhar para o caro anel antes de finalmente joga-lo pela janela do automóvel ainda em movimento.

Deixou-se suspirar aliviado e encostou-se novamente sob os ombros do loiro.

Iniciaria uma nova vida, junto ao inicio daquela primavera.

Ao lado daquele a quem mais amava.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Acreditem se quiser, eu escrevi esse capitulo ouvindo: Nickelback, Racionais MC, Life and House, Seal, de Menos Crime, Josh Groban, Facção Central e Alicia Keys._

_Acho que depois disso não é preciso dizer mais nada._

Obrigada a todas as pessoas corajosas que chegaram até aqui!

Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Remoendo

_Capitulo II – Remoendo._

Seu longo vestido perolado arrastava-se descuidado e sujando-se aquela superfície de madeira empoeirada.

Seus olhos castanhos seguiam os quadros e retratos pendurados em ambos os lados naquele imenso corredor.

Rostos felizes ou contrariados por terem sidos pegos de surpresa; Ora tímidos, ora oferecidos, contentes ou risonhos...

E lá estavam eles. Sua família. Seus irmãos. Seus pais. Seus amigos antigos... Alguns que há anos não se tinham mais noticias. Seus colegas de trabalho... Amigos mais leais, queridos...

E ele.

Ele quando criança, na primeira vez que se encontraram ainda na casa que morava anteriormente com sua família. Ele nas festas que aconteciam na escola, sua formatura no colegial, sua entrara na faculdade tão sonhada, quando ganhara o primeiro carro... Quando começaram a namorar...

Toda uma história se refazia em sua memória.

Encostou-se em uma das paredes e deixou seu corpo escorregar pelo chão. Seu vestido amassando-se e tornando-se ainda mais sujo.

Seus olhos castanhos encheram-se de lágrimas e um soluço lhe escapou pela boca antes que a mesma fosse fortemente fechada por uma de suas mãos.

Seu coração sangrava. Seu peito retorcia-se. Seu orgulho ferido, desrespeitado, despedaçado implorava por um descanso. Um novo âmago, um consolo.

Repassou novamente seu olhar por aqueles retratos, desta vez reparando em um _pequeno_ _detalhe_ – fazendo seu espírito preencher-se de um sentimento que jamais achara que pudesse prestar-se a sentir. Ódio.

Sublime ódio. Tomando rapidamente lugar a todos os outros sentimentos, a todas as outras emoções.

Na maior parte das fotos _ele_ também estava lá! Discretamente, quase imperceptível. Difícil de ser reparado na primeira olhada, mas observando atentamente...

_Desgraçado!_

No último baile do colégio, aquele rosto deforme aquela postura irritantemente aristocrata e segura, um corpo escondido diante de mais dois ou três corpos percebia-se atento a observar com muita atenção alguma coisa... _Harry_!

Harry tentando a todo custo esconder-se das lentes da câmera nem percebera que estivera sendo tão estupidamente fitado por aquela...

_Cobra imunda e nojenta!_

Outra, nas primeiras semanas da faculdade, ela mesma havia tirado aquela foto! Harry estava distraído encostado em um dos pilares e sorria. Um sorriso leve, sonhador, sincero. Até que algo havia feito seu sorriso aumentar, o fazendo soltar um suspiro suave logo depois.

Ela seguiu o olhar dele e se deparou com um grupo de meninas sentadas em volta a um delicado chafariz; Pareciam atentas a estudar. Lembrou-se que sentiu o sangue ferver, por achar que aquele sorriso sonhador pertencia a alguma daquelas meninas.

No entanto, alguns poucos passos ao lado delas havia também Malfoy. Com seu novo grupo de "_amigos_". Eles riam alto e mexiam ridiculamente infantis com quem passassem perto deles.

Até que Malfoy levantou os olhos claros e eles diretamente caíram sobre a figura do moreno, como se já soubessem onde ele se encontrava. Presenciou com uma ligeira surpresa aquele rosto pontiagudo e arrogante atingir uma coloração avermelhada para logo em seguida voltar à conversação com seus companheiros como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Na época nem quisera dar importância a isso, teve certeza que aquela coloração surgida do rosto do outro havia sido apenas raiva. Afinal, todos sabiam que aqueles dois se odiavam firmemente, mas agora... Pensando bem...

_Traidores! Os dois!! Imundos! Pervertidos!!_

Num completo ataque de histeria e descontrole se levantou rápido do chão. Gritando em plenos pulmões enquanto tentava a todo custo rasgar ao próprio vestido.

- Malditos!! Depravados!! Eu os odeio!! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio!

Alguns pedaços de pano flutuavam até atingirem o chão. Alguns colares de pedras preciosas se desgrudaram do vestido criando um pequeno barulho e espalhando-se pela madeira.

Desprendia enlouquecida o penteado; fazendo os cabelos ruivos escorregarem pelas costas, rebeldemente bagunçados.

E então já não se importava mais com as lágrimas. E elas passaram a rolar por sua face vermelha e cheia de sarnas. Seus lábios contraíram-se e ela voltara a gritar, enquanto puxava os retratos da parede e os arremessava contra o chão.

Um olhar doentio formou-se em seu rosto. E ela se esforçou para se acalmar.

_Eles pagarão por isso. Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado. Eles pagarão._

E a doce e delicada Vírginia Weasley passaria a ser esquecida.

Ela não existiria mais...

E logo, eles também não.

_Não se joga com o amor de uma mulher._

_As conseqüências podem ser mortais._

* * *

Um capítulo só de sofrimento para a Gina. Por quê? Porque eu adoro vê-la sofrer.

Obrigada por acompanhar e até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Enamorados

_Capitulo III – Enamorados._

Aconchegou-se melhor nos braços quentes que o envolviam de forma tenra e protetora. Descansou seu rosto sob a pele desnuda do moreno. Suas respirações normalizavam-se e os carinhos recebidos em seus cabelos lisos e dourados faziam seus olhos pesarem. Estava quase cochilando, quentinho e gostoso naquela enorme cama de casal. Sentiam-se completos pela primeira vez.

- Eu desejei... Por muitas vezes que você aparecesse..

Ainda de olhos fechados ouvia sua confissão... E desta vez não se atrevia a fazer-lhe qualquer negativa ou qualquer represália. Não depois do que passaram... Da longa história _camuflada_ e intimamente _insatisfeita_ que mantiveram por tantos anos...

Dos encontros secretos, das poucas horas e minutos contados para que ninguém desconfiasse...

Demoraram em aceitar; Tentaram se afastar, dar um fim a tudo aquilo, no entanto...

Em um _único_ dia, a uma _última_ discussão e somente ocorreram simples palavras que não deveriam ter sido ditas em meio aquelas sórdidas tempestades de emoções reprimidas e descontroladas... Que não deveriam ter sidas confessadas, expostas daquela forma...

E naquele instante, antes de finalmente se formarem, puderam ter a certeza de estarem realmente perdidos.

-... E por um momento, tive medo de que não aparecesse.

O moreno se afundou ainda mais entre os travesseiros e absorvendo o perfume daquele corpo junto ao seu nada mais disse. Preparando-se confortável para entregar-se ao encontro de Morfeu; Até o silencio destinado àquela noite fosse molestada pela voz passiva e sonolenta de seu companheiro.

- Você tinha certeza que eu apareceria, _Harry_.

- Não Draco. De repente não havia mais certezas...

- Hn... Jamais permitiria que se casasse com ela.

- Por ser uma Weasley?...

- Por nossa promessa. Sabia que de qualquer forma interferiria naquele show de horrores.

O loiro confessou, puxando mais a coberta para protegê-los do frio da madrugada e adormecendo logo em seguida. Seu corpo estava exausto e merecia o desejável descanso.

Harry ainda ficara algum tempo acordado, lutando contra o sono e o cansado instalado em seu corpo. Seu sorriso satisfeito firmado na face, velando com ternura o sono do homem que o aquecia fortemente abraçando sua cintura.

Passou-se mais alguns minutos antes de perder a batalha contra o próprio sono; Alisou a face rosada delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos, com medo de desperta-lo, para logo mais tarde adormecer.

- _Eu amo você._

* * *

_**Sete meses depois.**_

Malfoy ainda encurvava o nariz diante da situação que se encontrava. Jamais em toda a sua gloriosa e sofisticada vida de luxos e vontades realizadas se imaginaria fazendo compras em um supermercado como as classes inferiores o faziam! Quando tinham – claro – seus cupons de desconto!

Até onde havia chegado... Obrigado nos últimos meses a fazer as próprias compras para a casa que agora compartilhava com Potter, este último por sua vez relutante ao extremo em pagar por uma empregada _decente_ que fizesse o serviço justo ao salário que recebia!

_- É romântico fazermos compras juntos, querido!_

E suas entranhas reviravam. Forçado a fazer as próprias compras _e _ainda trazer consigo aquele ser humano patético, mediocremente meloso e pseudo-romantista. Culpa sua! Totalmente sua! Se _desconfiasse_ que Potter ficaria desta forma jamais ter-se-ia levantado da cama naquela manhã e rumado a um casamento que nem se deram ao trabalho de lhe convidar! (pensando sobre isso há algumas semanas... Concluía amargamente seu ressentimento. Que lhe enviassem ao menos um convite por educação, oras!... Teria sido mais fácil desta forma _furtar_ o noivo da ruiva-magrela! Como Draco se deliciava com isso...).

Voltando a falar de Harry... Agora mesmo recebendo carinhos dele enquanto que com uma mão conduzia – entediado- o carrinho metálico pelo corredor e a outra descansava na cintura do moreno despreocupadamente, sendo abraçado quase possessivamente de volta. Sem se preocuparem por um minuto sequer com os olhares que lhe eram lançados ou com as pessoas que os pudessem reconhecer.

- Amor, o que mais falta?

- Um machado, três sacos plásticos pretos e uma pá.

- Você é maravilhosamente adorável mesmo enfezado.

- Você tem mesmo que permanecer grudado em mim?!

- Eu gosto de ficar junto de você.

- Hum... Que seja; pelo menos pegue aqueles negócios para temperar a comida. Meu estômago refinado não sobreviverá mais um dia com os víveres daquela mulher!

- Não acredito... Malfoy cozinhando?

- Para si próprio. Agora pegue Potter.

O sorriso do moreno comprimiu-se e puxando a cintura do outro para que o acompanhasse – mesmo sob reclamações ácidas – ao outro lado do corredor e lhe pegasse alguns temperos para quaisquer os alimentos que Draco estaria interessado a fazer no jantar e colocando-os um por um com a única mão que mantinha livre.

- O transformei em um monstro, Potter!

- Pare de reclamar, Draco. Eu sei que gosta quando deste jeito fico com você.

Recebendo um beijo estalado no pescoço o loiro apenas se conformou, suspirando exasperado e se soltando daquele abraço, mas pegando uma das mãos do moreno.

- Acho que isso é tudo. Vamos pra casa.

- Ainda temos que passar no caixa ou quer correr com as compras até o carro?!

- Já estou no fundo do poço mesmo, Potter... E desde que entramos neste mercado notei não haver muitos seguranças por aqui...

Harry apenas se deu ao trabalho de rir divertido, puxando o corpo do loiro novamente para seu abraço e desta vez tomando conta de levar o carrinho até o caixa.

- Harry Potter e Draco Lucious Malfoy a dupla invencível! Conhecidos por todo o mundo por suas famosas e arriscadas fugas de cerimônias de casamento e furtos de temperos dos supermercados da Europa!

Harry disse em tom de suspense ainda rindo, arrancando um riso discreto do loiro.

- A sua farta habilidade de dizer bobagens está se expandido conforme os meses, Harry!

- Obrigado, querido.

- Não há o que agradecer.

Deixado o caixa e tendo pagado devidamente por suas compras eles levam o carrinho até o estacionamento térreo do supermercado, indo à direção do carro _Renault Mégane Cabriolet _importado pertencente à Harry – presente especial recebido em seu décimo nono aniversário, por seu companheiro atual.

Enquanto Harry ajeitava as compras no porta-malas do carro, Draco já confortável no banco de passageiro ligava o som, procurando por uma estação qualquer.

- Não deseja mudar de carro, Potter? Faz cinco anos que está com ele.

- É claro que não! Eu o adoro! Foi meu primeiro carro, dado por meu primeiro amor.

- Engana-se com isso! Quem o presenteou com está lata velha foi eu!

- E há quem acha que me referia?

- Pare de rir! Se não está lembrado, você teve muitos primeiros amores!

- Não Draco, apenas você. Os outros não passavam de algo momentâneo. Artificial.

Harry bate o porta-malas e entra no carro, ainda sorrindo observa o loiro sentado ao seu lado mexendo no rádio.

- Você foi meu primeiro amor, Draco.

E de repente a busca de uma estação que o agradasse já não tinha mais tanta importância assim.

Encostou-se melhor sobre o assento de couro fino e sorriu convencido para Potter.

- Fui também aquele o primeiro a quem odiou, querido.

E seus rostos se aproximaram novamente, alguns poucos centímetros antes de se tocarem.

- E foi o primeiro quem me amou por ser o que realmente sou; sem dar importâncias á títulos ou qualquer notoriedade induzida pela mídia ou por outras pessoas... O único por quem já solucei... Despedacei... Gritei... Amei.

E novamente aquela sensação que o assustava e o deleitava ao mesmo tempo. A sensação de que seu próprio coração havia parado.

Contradizia-se, mas não se ligava. Amava aquele moreno insuportavelmente doce na maior parte do tempo, e no tempo em que sobrava... Preferia sempre estar sob sua presença constantemente.

Potter pôde vislumbrar a sua frente um sorriso mais aberto e amável de mesma proporção, antes de sentir seus lábios serem prensados e seu corpo puxado para mais perto daquele pequeno espaço entre eles.

Seus corpos curvaram-se ligeiramente sobre os bancos exprimidos, buscando maior encontro de seus corpos até darem-se por satisfeitos. Suas mãos passeavam livres e carinhosos pelos corpos um do outro e seus lábios mergulhavam na maior súbita entrega de emoções e sentimentos fielmente compartilhados.

Se amavam, se ansiavam, se desejavam e queriam demonstrar isso de todas as formas que lhes fossem possíveis ou não.

Potter suspira doce durante os beijos trocados, tomando sua boca nos lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados do companheiro ofegante e ruborizado.

_- Eu te quero._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu também..._

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping in words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

(Lifehouse- You and Me)

* * *

Obrigada aos quem vem acompanhando!

Até o próximo capitulo!

A tradução desta música linda:

_Lifehouse - You And Me (tradução)_

_Você e Eu._

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_

_O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

_Eu não posso prosseguir_

_E eu não posso desistir_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

_Porque é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_Viajando em mim mesmo_

_Você deixou minha mente girando_

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

_Porque é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

_E é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

_Você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

_E é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Que dia é_

_e em que mês_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!_


	5. Procuras

_Capítulo IV – Procuras..._

Seus olhos visualizaram rapidamente o céu acima de si e surpreendeu-se pela mudança brusca de tempo. Mas não havia porque se preocupar com aquilo.

Seu corpo retraiu-se dentro do longo casaco fino. Usava um simples cachecol felpudo e macio envolta ao pescoço e luvas lilás. Tremia ligeiramente e seus lábios soltavam pequenos círculos de fumaças; de repente, apenas o casaco não a estava ajudando.

Já permanecia andando por horas e intimamente se agradecia por desta vez ter escolhido um calçado sem saltos, não queria imaginar a situação que seus pés estariam naquele momento.

Estivera pesquisando por semanas... _Meses_... Perguntara a diversos desconhecidos que havia sido _indicada_, ouvira atentamente suas histórias e concordou com todas elas.

Todos a indicaram para este lugar, lhe deram garantias de que suas palavras seriam ouvidas e que _justiça_ havia de ser realizada. Mas não seria _exatamente_ justiça que ela havia ido procurar...

Levara-se muito tempo, mas ela finalmente encontrara e apesar de todas as barreiras e dos difíceis caminhos que tivera que percorrer, por fim... Sabia que valeria a pena.

Enquanto continuava a caminhar pela estreita estrada de barro e solo molhado, percebia a longa distancia que havia percorrido da semi-abandonada vila onde se hospedou até o destino que a haviam recomendado.

E ainda sem sinal da velha cabana que deveria estar a alguns metros dali. Parou de repente de caminhar e passou seus olhos castanhos em toda sua volta.

Nada.

Não havia nada naquele largo espaço de terra úmida e pedras escorregadias. Pelo que havia entendido, ali devia estar à cabana encanecida e coberta de entulhos! Mas não havia! Nada! Nada! Nada!

Será que se enganara? Será que distraída com os próprios pensamentos ou em se proteger melhor do frio, havia passado por ela sem se dar conta?

Apenas esta simples idéia já a deixara extremamente irritada. Não era possível que depois de tudo que passara para chegar até ali...

Ainda parada na estrada continuava a praguejar contra a própria sorte, amaldiçoando-se a si mesma e a todos que a haviam enganado! Mesmo não se conformando com tudo aquilo, contrariada, decide ser melhor voltar à vila e abrigar-se contra a tempestade que certamente se aproximava.

Virando o corpo para retornar o caminho de volta, pula para trás de susto, sentindo o próprio coração falhar uma batida e recomeçar a bater freneticamente dentro do peito. Por instinto, pousa uma das mãos sobre o peito na tentativa de acalmar-se.

Um homem. Jovem. Bem maior que si mesma a olhava travesso de cima. A uns dez centímetro de distancia e sem mexer-se; com ambas as mãos colocadas dentro do bolso da calça escura e cobertas de pregas e cintos e vestia por cima do torso uma simples blusa de seda também de mesma tonalidade. Parecia não se incomodar com as fortes pancadas de vento que debatiam-se violentamente contra suas roupas.

- Eu a assustei? Queira desculpar-me. Não era esta minha intenção.

A jovem ruiva se recompôs e endireitando-se melhor observou o homem misterioso sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra, mas aceitando suas desculpas – duvidosas? - com um leve manejar de cabeça.

Ele continuou a olhá-la por cima, ainda com as mesmas expressões travessas. Apesar de sustentar um brilho estranho dentro dos olhos. Ele sorriu e enfim resolveu começar a falar.

- Permita que eu me apresente. Sou Tom Riddle Sr. e ouvi seu chamado.

A ruiva manteve-se estática. De qual chamado ele se referia? Ela acabara de chegar até ali...! Seria este mesmo o homem que ela havia ido procurar?

- Você é Tom Riddle, o _feiticeiro_?! Nunca ouvi algo mais patético!

E ela o encarou de cima a baixo com um sorriso debochado. Aquele _moleque _jamais poderia ser o homem que ela estivera com tanta ansiedade contando os dias para poder deparar-se com a realização de seus planos.

Alguém estava querendo lhe pregar uma calúnia! Riu. Apesar de desgostosa com a caminhada e a viagem jogada aos céus, teve que confessar... Atravessara meio mundo para no fim, se deparar com _aquilo_!

- Este que está visualizando, não poderia ser uma miragem. Você estivera me procurando... Acaba de encontrar-me.

Virginia não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Agarrou-se melhor ao casaco e andou pelo lado do corpo parado ainda em sua frente, o contornando.

Já que não encontrara o que queria não perderia mais tempo prosando com aquele infeliz.

- Responda-me, Virginia. O que a fez se sentir pior? Ser abandonada por outro homem ou ter a certeza de que ele jamais te amou?

Ela estancou a alguns passos atrás dele. Sem se virar.

Seu peito contorceu-se intensamente diante daquelas palavras ditas com tamanha calma e serenidade. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e seus pulsos se fecharam ao lado de seu corpo.

- _Tom Riddle._

E ele sorriu abertamente. Seus olhos diminuíram e o brilho estranho neles cintilou.

Aquilo seria divertido...

* * *

Potter arrastava-se sonolento pela enorme casa. Estava com muito sono, mas sem ânimo para tentar voltar a dormir. Andava tendo muitos pesadelos ultimamente e isso estava desgastando toda sua energia.

E eles se repetiam. Em todas as noites. As mesmas imagens. Os mesmos rostos. As mesmas vozes...

Estava começando acreditar em mau presságio, algum alerta para algo ruim que se aproximava.

Nunca fora de apegar-se a superstições, mas aquilo estava fazendo seus instintos e cuidados se aflorarem. Algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer e ele orava com todas as forças que se tivesse que acontecer que acontecesse com ele. Simplesmente não saberia o que fazer se Draco fosse molestado de alguma forma.

Não quisera pensar nisso.

No andar de baixo seguiu por alguns corredores expansivos pintados de verde e prata que seguiam em direção a quatro grandes portas que davam passagens ao jardim dos fundos, ao escritório e a biblioteca, a sala de jogos e a academia.

Calçado com pantufas de leãozinho e vestindo apenas a calça do pijama fino de lã, Potter se caminha ao escritório. O resultado de não conseguir ter uma boa noite de sono o faria adiantar grande parte de seu trabalho.

Em passos calmos abre a porta, dando passagem a si mesmo. Deixando-a encostada. Draco provavelmente continuaria dormindo e notaria somente sua ausência na cama quando acordasse de manhã.

Esfregando os olhos com ambas as mãos se senta na confortável cadeira de couro macio, com rodinhas, e se leva para mais perto da mesa, iniciando seu trabalho.

Aquele escritório, que servia tanto de biblioteca _quanto_ de um espaço para relaxar, era usado constantemente por ele e por Draco; em função de seus negócios ou de seus "_raros_" momentos de estresse.

Era um dos cômodos da casa mais espaçosos. Havia dois andares, em ambos, grandes estantes dos mais diversos livros fixados a parede. No andar de baixo, encontrava-se a mesa do escritório ao centro pertencente à Potter e no andar de cima, uma mesma mesa – apenas mais organizada e limpa - pertencente à Draco. No começo ambas ficavam sob o mesmo andar, no entanto... Dificilmente eles conseguiam trabalhar sério sem maiores... Distrações. Então, Draco decidiu que seria melhor para a rendição de serviço se cada um ficasse em um andar.

Assim ele acabou mudando-se para cima e Harry continuaria com o andar de baixo... Mesmo que ainda _visitasse_ o loiro de vez em quando...

Abrindo uma das gavetas ao seu lado, pega uma pequena caixinha onde havia deixado seus óculos; coloca-os no rosto e começa a digitar.

Alguns processos ainda necessitavam de afirmação e os projetos em andamento dos retoques finais. Não que aquela fosse sua função, mas de certa forma, sentia-se útil e confortante fazendo-se parte de um grupo dedicado de trabalhadores e futuros grandes sócios. Além do que, não havia melhor maneira de decidir o destino de cada um deles se não observasse a fundo como cada um se dedicava e se movia ao certo trabalho indicado.

Só obtivera incríveis resultados até ali. Continuaria firme com eles.

Duas horas e meio se passaram até Harry ouvir sons de passos ressoarem pela casa. Não precisou levantar os olhos verdes da tela, pois já sabia de quem se tratava. Ainda com sono, arquejou o corpo a fim de espantar a sonolência.

Malfoy apareceu neste instante e abrindo mais a porta apenas encostada foi caminhando passivamente e sonolento para dentro do cômodo, esfregando os olhos. Estava descalço e vestia apenas o pijama de seda preta.

- O que faz fora da cama á essa hora, Potty?

Potter afastou-se um pouco da mesa e chamou o loiro para perto, para sentar-se consigo. Draco não disse nada e atendeu o chamado, acomodando-se no colo oferecido do companheiro.

- Por que está descalço Draco? Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que aconteceu? Teve outro pesadelo?

- Sim eu tive, mas não foi nada de mais.

- Não minta para mim, Potter. Por que não me acordou?!

- Não havia necessidade de te acordar... Eu estou bem, juro.

Draco suspirou entre o descanso interrompido e a teimosia do moreno. Passou um de seus braços envolto ao pescoço de Harry e beijou-lhe delicadamente os olhos cerrados enquanto que com a outra mão lhe acarinhava os cabelos macios e revoltos.

Seus lábios desceram amáveis até encontrarem-se tenro com os lábios do outro. Sussurrando doce de encontro a eles...

- Prometa me acordar se tiver outro pesadelo.

Não houve tom de pedido, apesar de parecer.

- Prometo, amor.

E Draco relaxou. Já estava ficando cansado de acordar todas as madrugadas buscando e tateando a procura de um corpo que deveria estar ali! Dormindo e acordando com ele todas as manhãs.

Por mais quente se o edredom fosse, sem Harry para abraçar e ser abraçado, seu corpo congelava e sua alma repreendia-lhe o vazio.

Guardava para si mesmo este segredo e a ele levaria para o túmulo!

_Não conseguia dormir direito sem sentir consigo o corpo de Harry por perto._

Se remexia da cama... Se enrolava com algum travesseiro... Se encolhia... Mas acabava despertando para saber onde aquele _encosto_ havia se metido!

Abraçou ao corpo sentado embaixo de si, recebendo alguns carinhos em suas costas.

- Quero café, Potty...

- Não quer voltar a dormir?

- Não...

- Então vamos pra cozinha. Eu preparo o seu café e o meu chocolate.

- Eu quero cookies também.

- Faça-os si próprio.

- Não ficaram muito bons da última vez, lembra?

Potter riu, chacoalhando o corpo do loiro levemente.

- Não se coloca molho de salada na massa de cookie, Draco. Lembre-se disso da próxima vez.

- Como eu poderia saber? Achei que os biscoitos fossem ficar mais saudáveis...

- Certo.

- Eu não vou ganhar meus cookies?

- Se você se comportar direitinho daqui até a cozinha...

- Você é mau Potter. Muito mau...

- E você é um anjinho, não?

- Sim eu sou.

Eles se beijaram novamente e ficaram assim durante um tempo até se levantarem e caminharem abraçados até a cozinha.

O dia começaria mais cedo para eles.

E algumas surpresas começariam a surgir...

* * *

Obrigada e até o próximo capitulo ;)

P-chan


	6. Amigo é coisa pra se guardar

_Capitulo V – Amigo é coisa para se guardar..._

Eles permaneciam sentados frente a frente tendo a pequenina mesa de granito e listrados de ferro como único objeto distanciando por poucos centímetros seus corpos tensos e ligeiramente enfastiados.

Não se encararam por algum tempo, logo desviam seus olhares em qualquer outro lugar no interior daquele simples e apertado Café. Ambos sabiam que no fundo aquela situação em si estava tornando-se ridícula. Não foram acostumados a aquele tipo de silencio pesado e desconcertante. Não entre eles.

Nunca haviam se estranhado antes. Aquilo seria um possível começo? Agiriam como meros desconhecidos no final das contas? Desejava que não.

Aquele silêncio inflamava seus pensamentos e sua sensibilidade. Esperava fulgurantemente que alguém se manifestasse; Desta vez teria que ser ele?

Respirou fundo e ajeitou-se melhor sobre a cadeira estofada, buscando por um conforto que não veio.

Juntando toda coragem, levantou finalmente seus olhos para cima a ver a imagem daquela personagem ereta e com os braços cruzados folgadamente.

Pela primeira vez na vida não conseguira dizer o que aquele olhar direcionado para si significava. E ainda sim, o fazia oscilar por dentro.

- Hermione...

Sua voz saiu abafada, mesmo que não quisesse, resolveu continuar ainda que não possuísse certeza por onde começar.

Não houve qualquer outro som a não ser aquele que sairia de seus lábios.

- Eu sinto mui...

- Harry, por favor. Não.

Tentou juntar forças para se desculpar pelo intenso sumiço; por tê-la afastado de sua vida por tanto tempo, ter recusado sua preciosa amizade quando mais precisava dela.

Tentou dizer novamente, mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Fora Hermione quem tomara partido primeiro:

- Eu apenas não entendo... O que fizemos para que você nos odiasse tanto.

Aquilo atingiu o coração de Harry de tamanha maneira que instintivamente ele buscou ansioso sobre a mesa as mãos pequenas e macias de sua amiga, prendendo-as as suas próprias.

- Odiar? Eu jamais os odiei, Mione! Pelo contrário, jamais deixei de pensar em vocês em momento algum!

Mas a expressão severa e magoada não se dizimou. Hermione afastou suas mãos do contato quente e colocou-as entre seu colo.

- Passamos quase dois anos sem termos noticias suas. Você simplesmente nos abandonou. Nos afastou apenas porque resolveu fugir com _aquele _homem! Aquele que fez inclusive de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno por tantos anos! ... Eu não consigo entender.

E Potter abaixou a cabeça, desolado. Já não sabia realmente se aquele encontro valeria para algo. No entanto, ele ao menos tentaria fazer-se entender por Hermione. Afinal, não poderia queixar-se dela pensar daquela maneira, apesar de já terem – muito brevemente – discutido sobre o assunto de seu _suposto_ relacionamento na época com Draco Lucious Malfoy.

- Mione... Eu fui obrigado a me afastar, por favor, tente compreender meu lado. Vocês jamais aceitariam!

- E pode nos culpar por isso? Estamos falando de Malfoy, Harry! O que ele fez com você?

Harry respirou fundo. Devia saber que aquele reencontro posterior há tanto tempo não seria menos conflituoso.

- Eu me sinto feliz com ele, Mione. Por mais _estranho_ que isso lhe soe, eu realmente me sinto feliz como jamais me senti antes. Eu desejava ardilosamente compartilhar isso com você, por ter sido minha melhor amiga por tantos anos... Mas não pude. E eu espero que você possa me perdoar por isso.

- Harry... Eu achei que jamais voltaria a te ver.

Surpreendendo até a si mesma, Hermione se levanta depressa e abraça forte seu amigo tentando preencher por vez sua clara falta. Harry mais que depressa e ainda emocionado, se levanta também e responde aquele abraço prendendo-a forte em seus braços.

E passaram algum tempo desta maneira antes de por fim se separarem, sentido-se mais aliviados.

- Eu ainda me sinto magoada pelo que aconteceu, Harry...

E Harry apenas assentiu, esperando o mofino término daquelas palavras.

- No entanto... Desde quando te vi entrar por aquela porta, notei um brilho diferente em seu olhar e por mais que eu não entenda como ou o por quê... No fim de tudo, vejo que está feliz; Está bem. E te ver assim me conforta.

E ele sorriu. Sentindo-se ainda mais aliviado. Abraçou novamente sua amiga, suspirando agradecido:

- Obrigado, Mione.

E Hermione o abraçou de volta. Ainda teriam muito que conversar.

* * *

A uns dez quilômetros se onde Harry e Hermione se encontravam, havia um Hotel quatro estrelas, acolhedor e privativo que mantinha Draco e Harry hospedados temporariamente enquanto ambos resolviam certos assuntos referentes a eles próprios, ou quase. Enquanto Harry ocupava-se de encontrar sua antiga amiga dos tempos de infância, Malfoy por outro lado fora intencionalmente a negócios. Havia quase quatro anos que se empregara em uma nova firma chamada _Reaktor Innovations_ como profissional de Relações Internacionais e verdade seja dita, era um dos melhores profissionais existente naquela área. Seu velho chefe _Bruce Anemone_ já havia-o convidado para um jantar ainda essa semana para discutirem um possível aumento salarial e sua candidatura para novo sócio da empresa.

Ainda trabalhava com seu pai quando – segredamente – procurou e conquistou seu lugar de destaque naquele lugar. Uma atitude ponderada articuladamente com propósitos que envolviam a formação de sua independência futura, precisa, junto a Harry Potter.

Neste momento, no entanto, Draco ajeitava polidamente seu sobretudo _grafite_ sob o corpo, abotoando todos seus botões. Normalmente não gostava de usá-lo, mas não tivera muita escolha. _Allan Preux_ o ligara há pouco afirmando estar com sérios problemas de comunicação com outro grande empresário chamado _Nans Leroy_, um dos principais aliados a _Reaktor Innovations._

Sem muita alternativa, sabia que precisava resolver este problema indesejavelmente inoportuno. Arrumou uma pequena mala onde apenas levaria consigo o essencial que garantisse sua volta ainda aquele dia. Com tudo pronto, faltava apenas avisar Harry que faria outra viagem mais que retornaria o mais breve possível.

Pegou o celular jogado encima da cama e discou os números rapidamente, esperando logo que ele atendesse.

Mas não atendeu. O celular estava desligado.

- Droga, Potter! O que diabos está fazendo com Granger?! – sentindo a chegada de uma possível irritação tenta ligar mais duas vezes antes de sair do quarto, porém Harry ainda mantinha o aparelho desligado.

Pensando que talvez fosse melhor ligar mais tarde, se apressa sobre uma folha de papel e uma caneta ortográfica que ficava encima da mesa aonde Harry mantinha seus papéis bagunçados.

Escreveu o seguinte bilhete a ele:

_Idiota,_

_Eu tentei te ligar várias vezes e não consegui._

_Mais tarde exigirei explicações detalhadas sobre o porquê de ter desligado esta porcaria de telefone!_

_Por acaso não quer ser atrapalhado com que droga esteja fazendo com __Granger?  
__  
Estou voltando para a Itália, preciso resolver alguns problemas que surgiram  
__por lá, espero voltar hoje mesmo._

_Ligue para mim quando ler este bilhete.  
(isto não é um pedido)._

_Eu te amo._

_Draco._

Mais que depressa se caminha para fora do quarto até pegar o elevador. Uma _Passenger Limousine_ já esta a sua espera para partir. O motorista recebe as ordenadas e dirigi até Munique para que ele possa pegar o helicóptero da empresa, o que facilitaria e agilizaria sua viagem.

_- Esta manhã não tem como ficar pior..._

Declarava amuado a si mesmo.

E infelizmente, ele não poderia estar mais equivocado.

* * *

Harry conversava agora sobre os Weasley e o que havia acontecido a cada um deles. Hermione menos abatida o dizia tudo com atenciosidade, apesar de descartar outros detalhes que provavelmente magoariam Harry.

Após saírem do Café passearam por algumas ruas gélidas de _Augsburgo _e Mione perguntara novamente, porém ainda insegura, sobre ele e Draco.

- Onde estão morando agora, Harry?

- Nos mudamos para a Itália. Licenciei uma das empresas de meu pai que havia sido construída na região e passei a dirigi-la. Tentei fazer Draco trabalhar comigo, mas ele se recusou. Há muito havia encontrado outro emprego que de certa forma o faz privá-lo de quaisquer rotina, o que sei que detesta.

- Entendo...

- Mione, há algo errado?

-Não, Harry! Nada está errado. Quer dizer, eu ainda estou processando seus pontos de vista e o que aconteceu com você... E Malfoy. Eu apenas poderia perguntar desde quando estão juntos?

- Claro Mione. Não há problema algum.. Bem, nós começamos a sair algumas vezes nos últimos meses do Terceiro Ano e mais tarde na faculdade...

- E naquela época você e Gina...

- Sim... Nós ainda estávamos juntos.

Estabeleceu-se um silencio pesado novamente. Harry queria perguntar, estivera adiando aquilo até aquele momento, precisava saber...

- Mione... Como Gina está?

- Por que quer saber?

A voz de Hermione saiu em maior defensiva, até mais do que gostaria. Tentou consertar após ver as modificações nas feições de Harry.

- Eu não faço idéia, Harry. Fazem oito meses desde a ultima vez que a vi. Ela... Me parecia bem.

- Isso é muito bom. Ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo, apesar de não ter dado certo entre nós.

- Jamais daria Harry. De uma forma ou de outra, vocês eram muito... _Diferentes_.

- Espero que algum dia ela me perdoe.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Tenho certeza que ela não guarda ressentimentos seus. E deve estar vivendo a vida dela de forma que merece.

Harry não soube por que, mas aquelas palavras de Hermione não lhe apaziguou, pelo contrário, a cada passo sentia seu coração se apertando e comprimindo dentro do peito cada minuto a mais.

De repente lhe ocorreu pela mente a imagem de Draco.

Precisava ligar para ele.

* * *

Anhá! Muito obrigada pelos comentários escritos e muito obrigada aos quem vem acompanhando ;)

Desculpem a demora, espero postar tudo que falta ainda hoje.

Matta ne!!

Paula-chan


	7. Trevas e EstrelasPt1

_Capitulo VI – Entre Trevas e Estrelas (parte 1)_

O sol se pusera há muito tempo abrindo eras para o céu escuro e frio sem estrelas; assentando-se acima de duas dessemelhantes figuras que permaneciam com seus olhos vazios e enevoados fixos neles mesmos. Sem grandes expressões. Sem maiores termos ou vocábulos desperdiçados.

Tom Riddle. O _Feiticeiro. Odiado, desprezado e procurado por aqueles em que a sede de reparação não se satisfazia à simples gole. E também para aqueles – cínicos – que vão a sua procura buscando ocultar vingança com uma palavra de notoriedade especial: Justiça._

Tom Riddle não se importava com nenhum destes casos. Não lhe importava seus motivos. Ele sorria a cada ser humano que lhe batesse a porta e ansioso, lhes oferecia passagem. Em todos os casos, eles o aceitava. Os _únicos_ entretanto e não questionavam no momento difinido suas ações. Talvez o fato de realmente não saber em detalhes as etapas que fazia para concluir seu trabalho, lhes poupasse futuramente o sentimento de remorso ou da tão temida culpa. Em alguns casos, acabando surgindo repentinamente; Sem ordem de chegada, sem data de ir embora.

E então eles voltavam a procurá-lo.

E ele sorria novamente.

_Os sentimentos mesquinhos alimentavam sua alma._

- Não poderá voltar atrás.

Ele a comunica, mantendo o tom de voz estéril e escarninho, como se fosse apenas uma breve notificação daquilo que teria o agrado de completar.

_Permitindo-se ela ou não..._

- Faça o que tem que fazer.

Tom Ridle a admira pela última vez prazenteiro. Nada mais saboroso que o ódio de um orgulho despedaçado. Sempre preferiu tê-los como _pretextos _preferenciais.

Cobrindo o rosto com um enorme capuz negro, se adianta e passa a correr, fazendo sua silhueta desaparecer entre as tonalidades escuras da mata densa.

Sento deixada sozinha permanentemente Virginia sentou-se em um pesado pedaço de tronco velho e ali permaneceu em silencio.

_Aguardando_...

Sua dor e amargura seriam por fim reparadas.

Ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

_- Eu os destruirei. Juro que os destruirei._

Havia quase seis horas que tentava a muito ligar para o celular de Draco, mas ele permanecia fora de área todo esse tempo. Ligara para a empresa e ninguém o sabia dizer do paradeiro do loiro. Nem mesmo _Allan _que havia pessoalmente atendido ao telefone e falado diretamente com Harry, soube dizer o que estava acontecendo, visando que Malfoy deveria ter chegado à Itália pelo helicóptero há duas horas atrás e até aquele momento sem noticias do lugar onde a hélice combinara de pousar o vôo.

Uma hora a mais se passara e Allan lhe garantiu que iria ele mesmo averiguar o que se sucedeu e obtendo maiores informações não hesitaria em ligar e notificar a Harry de tudo.

Hermione não saiu do seu lado por nenhum só momento. Apesar de no fundo ter-se sentido melhor ao ver que Malfoy não estava presente – pois não sabia como reagiria se tivessem que ficar juntos no mesmo espaço daquele quarto de Hotel, apesar de espaçoso e confortável, pressentira que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria se sentido "_sufocada" _sob a presença do companheiro de Harry.

Porém, vendo com seus próprios olhos a preocupação e o nervosismo de seu amigo, percebia estar nascendo em si uma pequena dose dessa pequena aflição; A energia negativa exilada em Harry estava espalhando-se por ela também.

Tentando a muito custo acalmá-lo, sem saber se suas palavras passivas e consoladores estavam sendo naturalmente ouvidas.

- Se acalme, Harry! Tenho certeza de que ficará tudo bem. Logo, Malfoy ligará para você e se explicará!

- Não Mione... Você não entende!... Eu sinto... Eu sinto...

Hermione o abraçou forte e lhe deu o segundo comprimido para o _forçar _a setranqüilizar. Harry ainda com o telefone firme em mãos se caminha e se deita na comodidade na cama de casal. Deitou-se de lado, com o rosto quente e molhado pelas lágrimas que haviam escapado sem seu consentimento.

Seu coração apertava e se sentia impotente. Mas não queria sair com medo de que enquanto estivesse fora procurando por Draco o telefone do quarto tocaria e não haveria ninguém para atende-lo.

Mas... Fungou. Havia Hermione..

Num rompante de desespero seca com rigidez a trilha molhada de seu rosto e atravessa o quarto praticamente correndo. Atravessa o hall de entrada e se dirige para a porta, pegando rapidamente carteira e chaves e colocando-os no bolso da calça. Hermione que estava sentada na cama ao seu lado se assusta e reage como se fosse segui-lo ou impedi-lo.

Harry a parou com um gesto e disse firme.

- Fique Mione, por favor. Se alguém ligar me comunique. O numero do meu celular está na agenda da escrivaninha.

- Mas Hary... Aonde você vai?

- Vou trazê-lo de volta.

E saiu temeroso e diligente porta afora, mal se lembrando de fechá-la.

Hermione deixou seu corpo despencar cansada sobre a cama.

- Você é um completo idiota, Malfoy. Egocêntrico e orgulhoso... Mas... Por favor... Esteja bem... Por Harry, esteja bem.

Harry pegara o carro e dirigia insano pelas ruas e avenidas; Iria ao lugar em que o helicóptero que levava Draco partira e de lá tentaria obter alguma informação. Preciso fosse, pagaria a vista por um hélice emprestado e iria ele mesmo fazer o caminho que o outro se metera. Não importava. Queria combater o aperto do peito, a sensação de mal-estar, mas este só crescia e o atormentava.

Todos aqueles pensamentos... Os sentimentos camuflados e dolorosamente disfarçados... E os pesadelos. As noites de insônia compartilhadas por um loiro teimoso que não se permitiu repousar, apenas para fazer-lhe companhia durante as madrugadas; Mesmo que isso o fizesse trabalhar de mau-humor ao restante do dia.

Mas Malfoy o fazia. Por ele. Por Harry.

E se algo acontecesse com ele...

Pisou no acelerador. O campo mais perto para decolagem de helicópteros ficava a poucos quilômetros de onde seu carro se encontrava.

Faltava muito pouco. Acelerou ainda mais o automóvel. Estava nervoso, suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente firmes no volante e se esquecera por completo o senso de proteção.

Ele precisava chegar.

Mas estava muito rápido...

Passou na frente de dois... Três... Quatro...

Ao quinto carro não conseguiu... _Não houve tempo_...

* * *

Hermione estava realmente aflita! Ficar presa naquele quarto estava lhe fazendo mal. Agora além de Draco, Harry também havia desaparecido!

Sem esperar mais tempo, porém, vai à escrivaninha para apanhar a agenda e ligar o mais depressa possível para Harry. Na esperança que ele a avise sobre algo, mas antes que chegasse ao telefone a porta do quarto de Hotel se abre impaciente e dela surge à figura esperada.


	8. Trevas e Estrelas Pt final

_VI – Trevas e Estrelas (parte final)_

Se existisse alguém que melhor expressaria o sentimento de _irritabilidade-intensiva_ e por muito pouco _quase-homicida_, este alguém seria Draco Lucious Malfoy, com absoluta certeza.

Havia partido apressado de seu modesto refugio que passaria em companhia de Harry por mais algumas duas semanas antes de voltarem para casa e também voltarem à vida cheia de trabalhos e serviços...

Estava temporariamente de férias. Férias que ele merecia! E que exigia dispor delas. Mas não... Uma simples discussãozinha era o bastante para que lhes viessem atestar a paciência e como se ainda não bastasse, mal falara com Harry. Não pôde explicar o ocorrido pessoalmente. Antes isso...

Quando chegara ao campo onde decolaria não estava se sentindo muito bem. Um mau estar instalou-se sobre o estomago e achou melhor esperar, dar uma pequena volta por lá para disseminar a sensação ruim.

Ela não se esvaziou inteiramente, mas ele estava sem tempo a perder. Desejava ir o quanto antes para poder voltar ainda antes do crepúsculo.

Entrou na hélice e decolou. Com segurança, um bom piloto e a rendição de sua dor de estomago. A única infelicidade foi ter que desligar o celular. Segurança nunca é de mais – segundo ele próprio, já que o piloto lhe disse que não teria problemas se quisesse ligar ou atender alguma chamada.

_Não_. Ele pensou. _Harry provavelmente ainda está com Granger e só voltará para o Hotel quando já estiver demasiadamente tarde._

Não tinha porque se preocupar; Até a maquina necessariamente começar a apresentar alguns problemas, como por exemplo... No _rotor_. Aquilo que ficava encima do helicóptero fazendo-se girar freneticamente.

Sim. Problemas no rotor. Percebendo o giro diminuindo lentamente na medida em que voavam _Alex_ – piloto, decidira um vôo de aterrissagem a tempo antes que algo de mais trágico acontecesse. E para finalizar, a descida no meio do nada. Tiveram que caminhar por horas a fio até acharem alguém que pudesse ajudá-los na travessia.

Alex sugeriu o caminho proposto, ou seja, que fossem de uma vez para a Itália. Draco por outro lado, gritou-lhe várias sórdidas palavras – das quatro línguas que conhecia- e que não combinavam com seu porte nobre e sua educação de alta linhagem. Ao contrário; Usando uma linguagem simplificada, _pediu_ ao miserável Alex que este fosse para _outros_ lugares de "acessos" _inacessíveis_.

E no fim de tudo, bem mais tarde, quando regressasse as cidades da Alemanha, descobriria que perdera o celular em meio ao caos que se encontrara.

Quando conseguira milagrosamente pedir por um táxi o sol na Alemanha frígida se punha a longe, abrindo espaço para a noite ansiosa que chegava. Restando a ele apenas seguir viagem para regressar o quanto antes ao Hotel e deixar-se consolar pelo péssimo dia aos braços quentes e confortáveis do seu moreno.

Seu estado estava nocivo, mas logo antes chegara ao Hotel, demorando mais que o previsto por causa de um tolo acidente que interditou seu caminho de volta. Nada mais estressante que bêbados dirigindo; Pelo menos fora o que pensou deitado sobre o banco dos passageiros e descansando, não se deu ao trabalho que visualizar o acidente...

_Talvez realmente não o devesse ter feito._

Quando felizmente pisou sobre o piso envernizado e impecavelmente limpo, sorriu aliviado. Sentindo-se mais leve. Para sentir-se inteiro novamente, somente com ajuda de Harry. Esperava que ele já estivesse se livrado de Granger e rumado ao Hotel.

Precisava de um ombro companheiro para lamuriar o mau dia.

A espera do elevador acabou, porém deixando-o ansioso e irritado. Decidiu que mesmo totalmente acabado ele iria subir até o sexto andar pelas escadas. O foi o que fez.

Andando pelo corredor viu seu quarto e mais que depressa ele foi entrando. Esperando encontrar Harry assistindo alguma coisa na televisão ou deitado na cama enchendo o estomago de doces. Entretanto, o que presenciou foi apenas o ápice do dia que estava tendo.

Estático ele mal entrou no quarto, permanecendo na porta mesmo. Que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?!

- _Granger_.

Ela também permaneceu alguns instantes parada sem saber como agir e de certa forma surpresa por realmente vê-lo depois de tantos anos... Até se lembrar de Harry.

- Malfoy! Harry finalmente te encontrou.

- Harry? Ele não está com você?

Aquela pergunta a deixou confusa e ao mesmo tempo tenebrosa.

-... Vocês não voltaram juntos?

E os toques estrondosos do telefone que anteriormente era tão aguardado finalmente tocaram... E Granger fora quem o atendeu em expectativa.

Doce e amarga expectativa.

* * *

This time, This place  
_Esta vez, este lugar_

Misused, Mistakes  
_Maltratado, erros_

Too long, Too late  
_Tempo demais, tão tarde_

Who was I to make you wait?  
_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

Just one chance  
_Apenas uma chance_

Just one breath  
_Apenas uma respiração_

Just in case there's just one left  
_Caso reste apenas um_

Cause you know,  
_Porque você sabe,_

you know, you know...  
_você sabe, você sabe_...

That I love you  
_Que eu te amo_

That I have loved you all along  
_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

And I miss you  
_E eu sinto a sua falta_

Been far away for far too long  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_E eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

and you'll never go  
_E você nunca irá_

Stop breathing if  
_Pararei de respirar se_

I don't see you anymore...  
_Eu não vir mais você..._

Draco estava quieto sentado em uma acanhada poltrona _Korino _ao lado da cama onde jazia o corpo de Harry. Fazia quatro semanas que ele permanecia ali. Não se alimentava direito, obrigando-se a viver a base de água e noites não dormidas. Mesmo com as exigências dos médicos e das enfermeiras e surpreendentemente até de Granger, ele _não_ conseguia sair dali. Ele não _queria_ sair dali.

Então ficava junto ao corpo imóvel e quase dolorosamente sem vida. Draco Malfoy estava vegetando... Definhando... Maldizendo-se... Sempre com a mesma pergunta...

_Por que, Harry? Por quê você não acorda?_

- Ele está sofrendo de _Nevralgias. _E infelizmente elas são dores freqüentemente intensas que aparecem e reaparecem em algumas regiões do corpo, causando muita dor e desconforto. No entanto, ainda sim... É o de menos, pois pode ser tratado diretamente com alguns medicamentos. O que realmente está nos preocupando é a sua recuperação do _Hematoma epidural._ O rompimento do vaso sangüíneo sob o crânio o fez perder uma significante quantidade de sangue e apesar da cirurgia que fizemos não podemos ter qualquer certeza de seu resultado.

_Coma induzido para privá-lo que sofresse em demasiado._

Coma induzido Harry Potter permaneceu por quase três anos.

On my knees, I'll ask  
_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

Last chance for one last dance  
_Última chance para uma última dança_

Cause with you, I'd withstand

_Porque com você, eu confrontaria_

All of hell to hold your hand  
_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

I'd give it all  
_Eu daria tudo_

I'd give for us  
_Eu daria tudo por nós_

Give anything but I won't give up  
_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei_

'Cause you know,  
_Porque você sabe_

you know, you know...  
_Você sabe, você sabe..._

That I love you  
_Que eu te amo_

That I have loved you all along

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

And I miss you  
_E eu sinto a sua falta_

Been far away for far too long  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_E eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

and you'll never go  
_E você nunca irá_

Stop breathing if  
_Pararei de respirar se_

I don't see you anymore...  
_Eu não vir mais você...  
_

- Draco... Eu sei o quanto você ainda está sofrendo por causa dele... Mas por favor... Pense bem... Você pode livrá-lo deste sofrimento. Livrar a vocês dois... Pense em você... Na vida que está deixando para trás...

_Eutanásia._

_Assassinato._

Como poderiam estar sugerindo que ele...? Depois de três anos acompanhando de perto todas as maneiras e alternativas para que o ajudassem... Lutando, viajando, rodando o mundo inteiro por algum médico que o ajudasse. Já estivera nos Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Ásia, Brasil, Japão, China, Áustria, Polônia, França, Veneza, Chile e muitos outros; Apenas aguardando alguém que viesse ao seu socorro e livrasse Harry daquele sono permanente por tanto tempo...

Malfoy atualmente estava com vinte e sete anos, assim como também estava o homem adormecido frente a ele. Alugava a casa em que moravam na Itália e mudara-se praticamente pra Alemanha, a um simples apartamento que ficava a umas duas quadras do hospital que residia e mantinha a hospedagem de Harry.

Mudou-se para uma empresa no mesmo país, praticando a antiga profissão nela mesma. Afundar-se no trabalho grandes horas do dia e da noite o ajudava provisoriamente a esquecer. E esquecendo-se ele não sangrava tanto quanto normalmente fazia.

Agora estava ali, novamente retornando aquele quarto cheio de enfeites e pintado com paisagens bonitas para camuflar o ar de desesperança já instalado e rodeado por aquelas quatro paredes de gesso.

Mas algo nesta noite a tornaria contrária a tantas outras noites.

Malfoy retirou o casaco e jogou-o em qualquer parte do chão, _aquilo não importaria mais._ Depois, desabotoou uns três botões de sua camisa social. Tirou os sapatos escuros e desfez-se da carteira do bolso de trás da calça, também a levando para o mesmo destino que tempos antes tivera seu casaco.

Com passos calmos e tranqüilos se caminhou enfrente a porta de madeira que dava passagem ao corredor do lado de fora do quarto. Caminhou até lá e o trancou. Ninguém entraria. Ninguém sairia.

Depois de tê-lo feito, vira lentamente o corpo e desta vez se dirige a janela que tomava grande parte de toda parede ao lado do leito. Revestida de vidro e cristal, ela permitia a entrada completa de luzes bastante claras e pálidas. Com a Lua em alto penetrando sua energia sob o leito do doente, rodeado por leves clarões pequeninos e demasiadamente brilhantes...

- _Nós estaremos juntos, amor._

Sussurra baixinho enquanto seus passos o levam até o espaço em que ficava o leito. Potter permanecia da mesma maneira que há três anos atrás. Não estava melhor ou pior.

Ao lado estava as maquinas que até aquele instante o estavam ajudando a respirar e a continuar vivendo. Malfoy levantou uma das mãos enquanto seus olhos observavam sonhadores o rosto do adormecido moreno, seus dedos tatearam calmos por ela até encontrarem o que procuravam.

Malfoy apertou os botões. Ele desligara as máquinas.

Sua mão caiu pesada ao seu lado e ele a levou até o rosto de Harry. O acariciou como em todas as vezes que estivera ali. Abaixou o corpo e aproximando-se mais, aninhou-se ao lado dele, contornando o peito do moreno com um seus braços e passando outro de modo que Harry mantivesse a cabeça descansada nele e bem perto de si.

Beijou-lhe toda a face carinhosamente como uma última despedida. De ambos.

Apertou o corpo mais perto de si e fechou os olhos, agora desvanecidos em grossas lágrimas.

_Perdoa-me Harry..._

So far away  
_Tão longe_

Been far away for far too long  
_Estive tão longe por tanto tempo_

So far away  
_Tão longe_

Been far away for far too long  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_

But you know, you know, you know...  
_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..._

I wanted  
_Eu queria_

I wanted you to stay  
_Eu queria que você ficasse_

Cause I need  
_Porque eu precisava_

I need to hear you say  
_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

That I love you  
_Que "eu te amo_"

That I have loved you all along  
_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

And I forgive you  
_E eu te perdôo_

For being away for far too long  
_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

So keep breathing  
_Então continue respirando_

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_Porque eu não irei embora_

Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go..  
_Segure-se em mim e nunca mais me solte..  
_

Virginia Weasley jamais se sentira tão bem disposta em toda a vida! Fazia alguns anos que se sentia como se o Universo finalmente resolvera abrir os olhos e agora estava juntando-se a seu lado, fazendo de seus dias mais alegres e bem mais proveitosos.

No entanto... Quando ia saindo de uma sofisticada loja de roupas e suspensórios, foi atacada por um aperto desconfortável e dilacerante no peito. Levou ambas as mãos rapidamente em seu corpo, derrubando as sacolas de compras na calçada.

O aperto foi aumento, originando uma nova dor. E esta dor foi se tornando mais forte a obrigando se jogar de corpo todo no chão.

As pessoas que passavam a sua volta começaram a se assustar e a se aproximarem para fornecer auxilio ou por saciarem a curiosidade.

- O que... O que está... Acontecendo?... O que?...

Virginia estava agonizando. A dor somente aumentava e seu rosto começara a transpirar. Ora gritava e gemia implorando por ajuda.

Ainda naquele estado ela vê uma rasa figura ultrapassar o pequeno grupo de pessoas sem realmente tocá-los e ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.

Ela pôde reconhecê-lo naquele mesmo instante, apesar de aparentar estar bem mais velho e hostil desde a ultima vez há quase três anos que o vira.

- _Me_... _Ajude_... _Riddle_...

E o feiticeiro vendo-a naquele estado nada disse, nem se mexeu. Aquilo fez nela nascer um sentimento alarmante. Procurava olhar ao redor apenas para notar que ninguém além dela mesma estava vendo o homem ajoelhado perto de si.

- _Me_.. _Ajude_...

Retornou a pedir desta vez juntando alguma força na voz. Tom Riddle como se desta vez se prestara a ouvir aproxima seus finos lábios ao ouvido daquela mulher deitada na calçada.

- Eu sinto muito, Virginia. Mas não poderei atender ao seu pedido.

Aquelas palavras a arrepiaram e arqueou as costas tentando a muito custo livrar-se um pouco daquela aflição. Voltou-se novamente para ele, buscando algum consolo.

- _Por_ _favor_... _Eu_... _Eu_ _não_... _Agüento_... _Mais_...

Ele manteve-se controlado apesar dos murmúrios e implorações por parte dela. Sem mais se levantou e se preparou para partir. Mas antes lhe dirigiu seu olhar pela ultima vez.

- Lembra-se do nosso acordo, Virginia? Duas almas arruinadas por troca de uma. Eu realizei meu trabalho esperando que ao menos você também cumprisse com a sua parte. E, no entanto, tem andando de cidade em cidade... De país em país... Fugindo de mim. Se escondendo de seu destino. Eu lhe avisei naquela noite que não haveria volta.

- _Não... Não..._

- Eu viajei por muito longe, vim a procura do que me pertence.

- _Não... Por... Por favor..._

E ele sorriu, pela primeira vez desde a sua visita a ela. Ele sorriu e desta vez ela pôde visualizar seus dentes afiados e predadores. Ela sentiu medo. Medo, pânico e dor.

Sacudia o corpo freneticamente... Gritava... Implorava...

Até que não lhe restasse nada mais.

Nem lágrimas ou lamentações...

Além da escuridão...

Além das trevas.


	9. Tragame de volta

_VII –__ Traga-me de volta..._

Ele se sentira sufocado e sem ar. Aspirou fundo abrindo os olhos e logo os fechando novamente para acostumá-los aquela escuridão de pouquíssimo clarão que se encontrava.

Sentiu-se perdido e um pouco dolorido. Não sabia onde estava e também demorou alguns segundos para se mexer. Levantou a cabeça e pôde por fim notar estar sendo abraçado e que de fato havia mais um corpo ao seu lado.

Decaiu seu olhar sobre aquele homem junto a si e sentiu seu coração pulsar, aquecendo seu peito. Sabia quem ele era... De certa forma sabia...

Deitou-se novamente, agora de lado, ficando frente a frente com ele e contornando seu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos. _Familiaridade._ Passando seus dedos pelas sobrancelhas... Por olhos fechados... _Eram azuis. _Contornando-o as maçãs do rosto e os lábios... _Doces. _A face tranqüila e em plena quietude... Mesmo transparecendo algumas peculiaridades cansadas... Ou talvez pouco descuidadas. Os fios dourados produziram sua presença casta e inocente em meio aquele semblante delicado, macio... Conhecido.

_Draco._

Sorriu faceiro. Sentindo-se melhor. Aspirou o perfume natural que exalava de seu corpo, algo tão característico e marcante que dificilmente esqueceria novamente.

Admirou-o por mais alguns segundos antes de juntar mais seus corpos, abraçando-o protetoramente pela cintura e beijando-o nos lábios diversas vezes a desejo que ele despertasse.

Entretanto... Não compreendeu no inicio. Draco não respondera em nenhuma das vezes.

Reparou em seus lábios... Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente... _Frios_...

Passou suas mãos sob o corpo do outro, tateando e apertando de leve para acender alguma reação. Percebeu que este também estava com baixa temperatura no corpo todo, mesmo sob a quentura e conforto do cobertor sobre eles.

- _Draco_... _Draco_ _acorda_. _Acorda_ _amor_.

Levanta o tronco e apóia-se em um dos cotovelos. Chacoalha moderadamente o outro começando a se sentir angustiado. Ainda sem obter respostas se movimenta, sentando-se sob os joelhos na cama, puxando o corpo de Draco para si e balançando-o afim que este despertasse de vez.

Chamava-o pelo nome diversas vezes. Um bolo formava-se em sua garganta e seus olhos preenchidos de duas safiras verdes enchiam-se de lágrimas, criando passagens húmidas por sua face.

- _Não_ _faça_ _isso_ _comigo_... _Por_ _favor_, _Draco_...

Abraçou o corpo do loiro com toda sua força, achando que desta forma ele fosse despertar apenas com o calor de seus braços ou com a seiva do amor impregnado em seu coração e partilhado por sua alma.

Soluçava mordaz afastando as poucas mechas da franja loira para distribuir beijos carinhosos por toda sua face antes de voltar a abraçá-lo, desta vez sendo ele á guardar o corpo desfalecido junto ao seu protetoramente.

Fitou as expressões imóveis do outro... Desejou não ter despertado.

- _Draco... Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais que qualquer outra coisa em minha vida. Eu te amo... Mais que este nascer do sol. Mais que uma tarde de outono no parque... Mais que um sorriso em meio à tristeza... Mais que um consolo em meio à dor._

Sussurrava baixinho para apenas e somente ele ouvisse, _tudo_, atentamente...

_Não importava as lágrimas... Os dolentes soluços... A chegada do vazio_.

Não importava a menos que ele escutasse.

- _Lembra da nossa promessa, Draco? Lembra?... Juntos até o fim. Não importa o que acontecesse. Não importa se nos separassem. Não importa se nos machucassem. Juntos até o fim. _

_- Você tem que cumprir Draco. Eu quero você de volta. _

_- Volta para mim. Volta para mim, meu amor._

_- E cantaremos e dançaremos juntos a nossa música... _

_- We'll do it all_

_Nós iremos fazer tudo_

_Everything_

_tudo_

_On our own_

_Do nosso próprio jeito_

_We don't need_

_nós não precisamos_

_Anything_

_de nada_

_Or anyone_

_ou de alguém_

_If I lay here_

_se eu me deitar aqui_

_If I just lay here_

_Se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Você deitaria comigo e iria somente esquecer o mundo?_

_I don't quite know_

_Eu ainda não sei_

_How to say_

_bem como dizer_

_How I feel_

_como eu me sinto_

_Those three words_

_aquelas três palavras_

_Are said too much_

_são ditas muitas vezes_

_They're not enough_

_e elas não são o bastante_

_If I lay here_

_Se eu me deitar aqui_

_If I just lay here_

_se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Você deitaria comigo e iria somente esquecer o mundo?_

_Forget what we're told_

_esqueça de tudo que nos contaram_

_Before we get too old_

_Antes que fiquemos muito velhos_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Mostre-me um jardim que esteja estourando em vida_

_Let's waste time_

_vamos perder tempo_

_Chasing cars_

_perseguindo carros_

_Around our heads_

_em volta de nossas cabeças_

_I need your grace_

_Eu preciso da sua graça_

_To remind me_

_Para me lembrar_

_To find my own_

_De achar a mim mesmo_

_If I lay here_

_Se eu me deitar aqui_

_If I just lay here_

_se eu simplismente me deitar aqui_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_você deitaria comigo e iria somente esquecer o mundo?_

* * *

_Fechei os olhos e me deixei envolver pela cálida sintonia; A voz firme, porém suave e as palavras e frases proferidas cheias de emoção e sentimentalismo barato... No momento, nesta hora, não me parece incomodar._

_Meus lábios se moveram lentamente e em pequenos sussurros eu acompanhava a nossa música._

_Não me sentia mais predominantemente perdido._

_Suspirei ao fim das últimas melodias. _

_Finalmente o conforto..._

_... E nós descansaremos em paz._

_Você e eu._

* * *

Poderia estar sendo imaginação sua, uma leve ilusão criada por seu subconsciente em razão as suas descontroladas emoções sob o impacto daquele trauma. Ver o homem que amava _sem vida_ abraçado a seu próprio corpo.

Queria acreditar... Queria desejar... Ter sido real.

Ter visto os lábios de Draco se mexerem vagamente, quase como se quisessem acompanhar a canção _cantada_ por ele.

- _Draco... Draco você está me ouvindo? Volta para mim, meu amor. Volta para a minha vida_.

Esperou ansioso... Esperou pelos poucos segundos que pareceram eternidades...

Acariciou-lhe a face novamente e encostou-o sobre seu peito. Alisando seu cabelo e costas.

Suspirou deprimido, afundando-se no silencio. Amargo e sozinho...

_- Harry. _

Ilusão. Não aceitava a perda. Aquilo não passava de ilusão.

- _Harry..._

E levantou delicadamente aquele rosto em direção ao seu, sem saber que pensar.

E ele viu... Duas Iris azuis brilhando com vida diante de seu olhar, assumindo o semblante confuso e perdido. Tentando buscar uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Harry deveria dizer... Explicar... Confortá-lo. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi trazê-lo para perto e beijá-lo novamente e dizer entre risos e choros de alegria o quanto o amava.

Desta vez não demorou para que ele fosse prontamente correspondido. E um novo pulsar fosse sentido. Não apenas de seu próprio coração, mas também...

* * *

Quando o sol se mantinha ao ápice do dia, Harry e Draco se encontravam sob o estado de observações e cuidados dos mais experientes médicos e enfermeiras do Hospital.

Draco foi enviado com urgência à sala de desintoxicação, os mais céticos ainda não acreditavam que ele pudesse ter sobrevivido a um envenenamento tão poderoso quanto aquele que ingeriu. Simplesmente não havia explicação. Nada que se encaixasse a lógica da realidade.

Harry fora tratado com a mesma urgência. Saído do coma de quase três anos ainda ficaria algum tempo internado até que fossem avaliados seus condicionamentos físicos e psicológicos. Outro grande assunto aos interessados, apesar dos testes realizados até agora não houve maior indicio de anormalidade. O que por si só era demasiadamente raro naquele lugar ou quem sabe em qualquer outro lugar.

Deixando o Hospital há duas semanas atrás, Harry ainda tinha que voltar a pelo menos mais dois dias por semana até a data de dois anos para poderem estar analisando e acompanhando seus desenvolvimentos e seus maiores pregressos.

Eles mantiveram o apartamento de Draco, morando nele provisoriamente até poderem regressar e viverem em paz na Itália. Mas não estavam muito preocupados com isso no momento. Haviam perdido muito tempo. Poderiam se preocupar com o mundo lá fora mais tarde. No momento só _existia_ ele e Draco corados, deitados abraçados e quentes no tapete de pele na sala de estar e travesseiros e almofadas espalhadas aos seus redores, ligeiramente cansados e suados depois de tantas seções de amor.

Draco deitou-se sob o peito do moreno, aconchegando-se ali e sentindo os toques gentis circularem suas costas e nuca. Soltou um longo suspiro jubiloso e sorriu visualizando as feições de Harry, percebendo que este também lhe sorria abertamente com o olhar sonhador.

- Você é tão lindo...

O loiro aceitou o elogio, quase rindo. Estava se sentindo feliz e nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

- Você é perfeito.

Desta vez Harry assentiu, concordando, para logo rir livre da sua falsa falta de modéstia.

- Eu não sou perfeito, meu amor. Você diz isso porque é apaixonado por mim.

- Depois de tudo que passamos Potter, não vejo mais motivo para discordar de você... Por enquanto.

- Então confessa ser apaixonado por mim?

- Confesso que sou apaixonado por você.

E Harry sorriu ainda mais, puxando-o para beijá-lo novamente. Jamais se cansaria de fazê-lo.

Ainda tinham muito sobre que conversar, muitas coisas aconteceram nesse tempo ao longo dos três anos e não sentiam-se receios de discutir. Felizmente o acidente de carro ocorrido há anos atrás não deixara grandes estragos no outro carro, sendo que apenas bateu nele ainda de lado antes de capotar e bater no muro de concreto fixado na estrada.

Hermione e Ronald chegariam amanhã pela tarde trazendo seus filhos para visitarem e conferirem o estado de progresso de Harry. Malfoy lhe contara dos milhares de vezes que a sua família o visitara e o que de certa forma originara-se entre eles – Weasleys e Malfoys – uma respeitável tolerância e com o passar dos meses, certa afeição.

Eles puderam presenciar o estado que Draco ficara e a maneira como se preocupava e cuidava diariamente de Harry. Surgiu a sensibilidade, seguida de um perdão mutuo. Um passo para o convívio em harmonia e civilizado.

Há males que dizem vir para o bem. Para Draco e Harry, ainda tinham muitos anos pela frente e com vontade e certeza fariam valer estes três anos separados para uni-los demasiadamente e confirmar ao mundo e a eles mesmos que o amor é o maior remédio para todos os caprichos do destino... E do ser humano.

Fim.

* * *

Acabou!

Muito obrigada aos que se deram ao trabalho de ler e acompanhar! E um obrigada e um carinho muito grande a todas que tiveram trabalho-duplo de comentar!

**mfm2885**** (**obrigada linda, por todos os comentários e por acompanhar ; Adorei! Principalmente porque foi à primeira ameaça de morte _direta_ que eu recebo depois de tanto tempo! Rsrsrs..).

**DW03**** (**muito obrigada pelos comentários Srta! Eu sou totalmente contra mortes em fic... Com exceção a Virginia. risada diabólica).

**Maris Johnson**** (**Obrigada pelos comentários, Maris! Eu fui cruel com a Gina, me desculpe... Mas Draquinho sofreu também, ela por certo tempo até foi vingada! L³³)

**Fleur ( **Obrigada pelos comentários, Fleur! Blaise e Pansy agradecem! XD)

**Srta.Kinomoto**** (**Obrigada pelo comentário Srta! Sempre tive um desejo mórbido de fazê-la sofrer de algum modo XD)

Até Mais Breve!

P-chan


End file.
